Wizards of Waverly switched
by wizard of waverly place - 13
Summary: when alex and theresa switch bodies in Quinceanera what happens when they dont make it back to their bodies berfore sunset
1. Chapter 1 Quinceanera

Alex stared at the reflection of herself and hated every moment of seening herself in this pink and puffy dress.

The only reason she'd agreed to put the dress on in the first place was because she learned the body switching spell , her mother came behind her and put veil in her hair. "You look beautiful Theresa said, putting the veil in Alex's hair.

"Yeah, pink and puffy " Alex replied. "_Really_ pink and puffy." she took out the veil.

Alex decided that this was the time to cast the spell. "But it's okay," Alex said, "Because I'm not going to be the one wearing it – you are."

she began the spell, "Alex, Theresa, Cambia Corporum

"Wait a minute, are you doing magic?" Theresa said , She held out her arms to stop her

"…Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!"

Alex brought her hands together and felt her sprit pulled from her body and into her mothers. By the time she opened her eyes saw her hands where now well manicured with her moms bracelet on one hand and her moms wedding ring on the other, she was also wearing her mothers sleeveless blue dress with her mothers favorite sandles, alex then looked up and saw broown hair own her shuolder at this moment alex knew the spell had worked. Satisfied, she crossed her arms and grinned at her stunned mother. Theresa had felt her spirit pulled from her body and sucked into alexs body By the time she opened her eyes she saw her hands were now unmanicured and her braclet and her wedding ring were gone, she was also now wearing her daugher's pink and puffy dress with beaded top slippers on her feet, she then saw she had black hair on her shoulders.

"Wha…" Theresa, in Alex's body said "Why am I looking at myself?"

being a little smug, Alex replied, "Well, you may be looking at yourself on the outside, but it's me on the inside!" And then…she waved. "Hi mom!"

Shocked, Theresa replied, "Y-you're…you're me?"

"Yep. And you're me ," Alex answered, sitting in the dressing room's chair. This was actually fun. Too bad the spell couldn't last past sunset. Alex thought. Mad Theresa yelled, "You are grounded as soon as you get back in this body because I am not…grounding…myself…" She trailed off. In frustration, she began pacing the room. "Alexandra Margarita Russo, you promised you wouldn't do magic while your grandmother's visiting!"

"But Mom, I know you're mad, just hear me out! This is the only way you can enjoy the quince-noma you always wanted! And then if you're mad, punish me, it's okay." Alex said.

Theresa let out an exasperated sigh. "It's quince_anera_!"

For a second Alex thought her plan had backfired, but then her mother turned around and looked in the mirror. "Oh my gosh, I love this dress, I'm so pink and puffy! I'm fifteen again!"

"That's right, Mom! You're fifteen again!" Alex paused at that. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Theresa replied, "Don't be sorry! This is fantastic! I'm having a Quinceanera…you think we can pull this off?"

"Trust me, it would not be the first time I got away with magic," Alex scoffed, picking at her now-long manicure, when Theresa turned around and raised an eyebrow, Alex quickly said, "I mean it would totally be the first time." It had been a coulple of hours since the switch and Quinceanera was almost over theresa had just finished dancing with alexs brothers and alex was textig on her cell phone when she saw it was almost sundown well fun's over thought alex she almost hated having to switch back since she hacing so much fun in her mothers body. Alex was about to start the spell when her granma came over to her theresa said grandma yes said alex your father wrote a speech for you Quinceanera so I thgought id read it reaad it to here at your daughters Quinceanera her grandma said while she pulled out a 40 page speech. I cant litsen right now mom but just wait and i'll be back in a moment, I have somthing inportant to do right now said alex more important than hearing a speech your dead father wrote uh uh theresa said grandma pulling alex by the arm alex looked out the window and saw it was sunset. There was a big flash a light and every one was frozen except for alex and theresa, alex whats goining on said theresa I don't know said alex then there was another flash of light and pro crumbs appeared.

--


	2. Stuck

Stuck

Alex you and your mother are in big trouble said said prof crumbs what why said theresa because mrs. Russo you and alex have made a huge mistake said prof crumbs. Wait how does he know we switched bodies said thersa I don't know said alex I know that because I ampart of the wizard council and we know when each wizard casts a spell and which spell it is said prof crumbs. That why I am here because you and used the body switching spell. Why is spell illegal said theresa no said prof crumbs then why are in trouble said theresa ask your daughter said crumbs alex is something your not telling me said theresa well said alex Alex said theresa since we didn t back by sunset were goining o be stuck in each others bodies the rest of our lives alex said WHAT yelled theresa thats why im here said prof crumbs since the russos have been helped out the wizarding comunity we have decided that you two will not be switched rest of your lives said crumbs just for one year. What theresa and alex said together theres more said crumbs you two can not tell anyone you two have switched or two will be switched rest of your lives but I cant be mom said alex I cant be alex said theresa yes you can and to make sure you can all of alexs powers have been tranfered to you theresa what said alex mom has my powers I have her powers said theresa yes and yes said prof crumbs. Now that you know I must go back to the council said crumbs see you two next year and with that another flash of light and he was gone and time resumed. huh what was I saying said grandma letting go of alexs arm uh you just got done reading dads speech said alex now alex and me need to go talk about something. Alex and theresa finally reached the dressing room and shut the door. So what are goining to do now said theresa I guess were just gowning to be each other said alex that o be each other for the rest of our lives said alex. alright said theresa do you think I have your powers? Well thers only one way out saying this _Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket **said alex** okay said thersa __Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket there was a flash of light and aalexs jacket was now on theresa yap you have my powers said alex. theresa was shocked and excited at same time Im a wizard said theresa yeah come on the party almost over then we go home and decide what todo tomorrow said alex opening the door okay said theresa still excited about her new powers._

Hours later the Quinceanera was over and the family waved goodbye to grandma as she got in her cab. once that was done the family went back to their home, jerry, justin and max all sat down and watched tv while theresa and alex went upstairs to talk about what they were goining to do now. They finally reached alexs room aand shut the door okay mom what are we downing tomorrow said alex well like you said we have to be each other so I say we give each other to do lists for tomorow said theresa lets go ahead and get this over with once they were done they handed each other here list. Im tired im goining to bed said alex about to sit on her bed no said theresa you cant sleep in here tthis is your room your goining to leep in mine and jerrys room fine said alex. Alex then got up and left. Theresa was glad alex left cause now she could look ay herself in the mirror. Wow I still cant believe im alex for the year thought theresa excited, theresa felt a little guilty because she was so happy about beiniing in alexs body with her powers, but theresa couldn't help it when she was 15 she had pimples, she was pore and she had no friends but alex had no pimples, alex was not pore, had a best friend and had wizard powers, maybe this was fate giving her asecond chance at having a real good childhood. Alex finally reached her new room and shut the door she was kinda of happy to be by herself now she get ready for bed a;lex was heading for her mothers closset when she walked past the mirror and saw her relection wow she still coudnt believe that was her. Alex always thought her mom had easiest life, sure she didnt have powers but mom had no school. Alex then looked in her mother closset all the night clothess she had were pink eew thought alex but she had to were them. Once done alex went to bed. Theresa put own her night clothes and went to bed.


End file.
